By Any Other Name
by BritaChica
Summary: A family, banned from England, return to England. Name of Riddle. Chapter Three now added!
1. Letter Of Return

By Any Other Name by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Please review my story. The name does come from the line 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet' which I think is from Romeo And Juliet. I've put chapter two up with this and hope that people like it. 

Disclaimer: I own Snowball, Ollie, Joan, Charles, Edward, Elizabeth and Mary. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Romeo And Juliet belongs to Shakespeare (though some people say that he didn't write them). Please do not sue me. 

Chapter One: Letter Of Return

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." 

"Huh?" 

"It's a saying, by Shakespeare."  
"By who?" 

"He's a muggle writer. He..." 

"Calm down Lizzy. I do know who Shakespeare is. You are so easy to wind up." Charles said as he walked out of the kitchen. 

Elizabeth supposed that her annoying and older brother was right. They were always playing these sorts of tricks on her. Sometimes it felt like Mary was the only one on her side. They were the only girls in the family minus their mother. Charles was the oldest. Then Edward. Then her and finally Mary. Their mother, Joan, had told her once that she had named them all after dead English monarchs. Elizabeth shared her name with the current Queen but was named after Elizabeth the First instead of the Second. 

This was weird as they didn't even live in England but in Italy. Apparently they had lived in England when they had all been born but hadn't been back since. Elizabeth had been too young to remember it. She had been just a few days past one year old when they had moved. Charles should have been old enough to remember but he said that he didn't. He always said that. The exact same words. Like he had programed himself to do it. Suddenly she heard a loud screech come from the living room and recognised it as her bird Ollie. She ran through and saw a tall brown owl standing there with a letter tied to it's leg. The reason that Ollie had screamed was because the other owl had landed on top of his cage. Elizabeth took the letter and the owl flied out. 

_Dear Mrs Riddle. _

_ We have decided, on behalf of the ministry of magic based in England to let you come home. If you do wish to return to England then you must send us a letter straight away. We will allow you to bring your children home as well. You will be reinstated in your old house and be given back your job. Your ban from entering this country has ended. You may return. Notify us if you wish to take this offer._

_ **MR. K. Harrison.**_

Elizabeth stared at the letter, not moving, hardly breathing. What was this letter talking about. What did it mean when it said 'your ban from entering this country has ended'? As far as Elizabeth knew there was no ban. Joan had just decided to leave England. If they had been banned why? Why had they been banned but also why had she not been told. Was this why Charles never told them anything. What had happened? She heard someone coming down the stairs. She stuffed the letter into the envelope and went upstairs. 

Joan Riddle looked up where her eldest daughter had just run to. If she didn't know better then she would have sworn that she had been crying. That didn't make any sense though. She looked down near Ollie's cage and saw a letter. She read it and her eyes opened wide. She grabbed two pieces of parchment and started writing letter. When she had finished she looked at both of them. 

_Dear MR. K. Harrison._

_ My family and I gladly accept your offer to return to England. We will return shortly._

_ Yours sincerely_

_**Mrs. Joan Riddle.**_

The next letter was a bit less formal. 

_Dear Albus,_

_ I hope that you will be pleased to know that I have been granted permission by the ministry of magic to come back home. This is the best news that I have had in the last fourteen years! I can't believe that I am allowed. This may be a lot to ask but would you be able to place Edward, Elizabeth and Mary in Hogwarts? I know that it is probably out of my place to ask you such a big favour but I do not know of any other school that may take them. _

_Me and my family will return to England within the next few days. Even if you do not accept them at Hogwarts then I am sure that they would be very honoured to meet you, especially Charles._

_**Joan Riddle**_

She attached the letter to the ministry to the family owl Snowball. The letter to Dumbledore went on the leg of Ollie, Elizabeth's Tuner bird. She hoped that it would manage to make it to England safely. It had never made the trip before. Feeling happier than she ever thought possible she called her children down. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----_

__

__Dumbledore sat in his office having nothing to do but watch his phoenix. It had been a usual day which was quickly turning into night on him. He was just about to go to bed when he heard a cry from outside his window. He went to open it and lo and behold a Tuner bird flew in. It went straight past him and landed on the fire. It was holding a letter in it's claws which Dumbledore managed to rescue before it burnt up. He read it and almost yelled out. He couldn't believe it. He had been forbidden to even write to Joan and now the ministry had said that she could return. It was amazing. More than amazing, it was unbelievable. He was obviously going to let them go to Hogwarts, how that would be perceived though was another matter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"I don't want to go. I'm happy staying here in Italy." 

"Then you're the only one." Edward said to her. 

"I'm not going. I don't want to meet that creepy old man and I want Ollie back. He had no right to keep him. I want to stay in Italy. IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Elizabeth yelled at her mother. 

"Now, I know that you like it here. You'll like it in England a lot better. 

Elizabeth did want to go to England. It was where she was born and she didn't have any friends here. The only reason that she wanted to stay was because her mother still hadn't told themthat they had been banned. Elizabeth hadn't told anyone that she had read the letter. She had decided to let her mother have a chance to come cleanbut she hadn't. Before she knew it, it was her turn to walk into the fireplace, say 'jen len mcven' and return all the way to England_._

__

__A/N: Please review!__


	2. Home Away From Home Away From Home

By Any Other Name by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Please Review! 

Disclaimer: I own (in this chapter) Ollie, Joan, Charles, Edward, Elizabeth and Mary. The title comes from Romeo And Juliet which belongs to William Shakespeare. Harry Potter related characters and items belong to J. K. Rowling. I own the plot. 

Chapter Two- Home Away From Home Away From Home

The wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Looking round there were fire marks, greatly faded, on it as well. It looked as if mum had left here in a hurry, everything was still in it's place. Chairs, tables, phones and even a bin. The problem was that the contents of the bin had been left festering for the last fourteen years and smelled just under toxic. It was Edward's turn to take the rubbish out so I thought that I shouldn't say anything. If I did then it might get loaded onto me. 

So this was England. It didn't seem too good to me. I saw something in the corner of the room. Wedged between the wall and a cabinet. I went over to pick it up when my head started to feel dizzy and my vision started to blur, before I knew it, I had passed out. 

_There were people, a lot of people, they poured into the room yelling and shouting. I couldn't see them properly, I just knew that they were there, huge blurred shapes that towered over me, crowded me, descended on me. I felt a pair of hands grab me and scoop me up. I heard my mother screaming my name. I was carried out of the crowd of people and rushed downstairs. I was handed to my mother. I heard her talk faintly "Charles, oh God Charles, thankyou. We have to go, now." I then felt my mother running towards the door. I dropped the thing that I was holding. I screamed out, trying to get it. I felt a searing pain on my arm. It felt like it was on fire._

_I felt my mum keep on running, trying desperately to get away from the crowd. I could see blurred shapes that I could recognise. My mum was carrying me and Mary. Charles was running behind her trying to drag Edward. The pain in my arm was intense. So was the pain in my head. _

__

__"Elizabeth, wake up, wake up!" I heard Charles yell at me." 

"Wha...?" 

"You fainted. Are you okay?" He asked me with genuine concern in his voice.__

__"I'm fine. Where are we? Wait, we're in England right?" 

"Right. You know that saying, home away from home? Well, this is home away from home away from home. This is home, which is away from our old home in Italy, which is away from our home here. Understand?" 

"Not really." I said. My head still hurt and I didn't want to get into Charles's mind riddles. 

"You scared mum half to death just now. She's looking round the house, seeing if there's any more fourteen year old rubbish anywhere. You sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine. Really." I said when I saw the look on his face. I wanted him to go. He got the hint and left me alone. The second he was gone I lifted up the sleeve of my shirt. There, where I had felt the pain in the memory, was a burn mark. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Hmm." Dumbledore murmured as he watched the Tuner bird fly around in the fire. Fakes hadn't taken to him very well, probably because he was outshone by this intruder but Dumbledore liked it. He was still young so his voice hadn't reached proper capacity yet. However, this didn't stop it trying to sing. It seemed to like the fire. It sang a happy tune. Tuner birds were birds only kept by wizards and witches. They changed colour according to the temperature and sang the tune that they felt there mood suited to. They couldn't sing words but they could sing notes and because of this you could teach them individual songs. You could even enter competitions if they were good enough. Dumbledore stood up and went to go to the Riddle house. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I had had the burn for as long as I could remember, longer even, than that. Part of me wanted to say that the memory was just my mind playing tricks but another part of me said that I had found what I had never been told. Why we left and how I got my burn. The memory slid away into the depths of my mind when I heard a familiar screech. 

"Ollie!" I yelled. I walked downstairs and opened the door. Ollie flew straight at me, the old man that mum had written to stood there. I shut the door in his face and went upstairs. He had kidnapped Ollie and I didn't want anything to do with him. 

Mum made me come down however to apologise. I decided then that I didn't like him. Why? I didn't understand the question that I asked myself. I didn't act like this to people usually. I supposed that I could try to like him at least. I got confused when he produced a shabby looking hat from a case that he was holding. It was covered in patches and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned for centuries. I didn't understand why mum looked so happy about it. 

"This," the old man said, "is the Hogwarts sorting hat. It determines which house you will be in." 

Personally, I was happy enough studying with mum at home. 

Edward put on the hat. He closed his eyes and a moment later the hat said Hufflepuff. Elizabeth put the hat on then. 

_Well._

_Well what?_

_Any house you'd like to be in?_

_Not Gryffindor._

_Really, I think that Gryffindor would help you. You've got a good centre to you but a bad exterior. I think GRYFFINDOR._

__It said the last bit to everyone. 

Mary then became a Slytherin. 

"You'll be pleased to know that school starts the day after tomorrow. If we can find a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher in time that is." 

"What about Charles?" I asked, but then realised what I'd said. The old man, he called himself Dumbledore asked us to leave then. 

On the way back upstairs I stopped by the thing I had seen earlier. I picked it up. It was a small Teddy bear with burn marks and dust all over it. It's fur was falling off. I picked it up and hugged it, not knowing why it gave me comfort. I went upstairs into my room. A place that still smelled of smoke where the only thing left recognisable was a cot with the blankets still in it. 

A/N: Please Review. The next chapter is set on the Hogwarts Express and in the future the chapters will also be centred on Edward and Mary and not just on Elizabeth. Please Review! 


	3. Express Delivery

By Any Other Name by Brita*Chica 

A/N: I haven't had any reviews yet on the first two chapters so please review this one. Please! (makes puppy dog eyes and puts on best smile ensuring that any possible reviews run away as fast as they can.) Please review! 

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Ollie, Joan, Charles, Edward, Elizabeth and Mary. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter related stuff, and I think that Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee are from Alice In Wonderland but tell me if I'm wrong. 

Chapter Three- Express Delivery

"Right?" 

"Right."  
"So, we just walk through the post? Right?" 

"Right." 

"Straight through it, don't stop, don't look back, go through the solid post..." 

"Right." 

"Break head in two." 

"Ri... Wrong. You'll be fine." 

"I think I'll stay here." Mary said. She didn't like the idea of walking into things. She had almost fainted when she had been told that it was the only way into the station. She was quite adamant. She wasn't going to go throw. She decided to say it. "I don't feel like going anymore see you another day. Hey!" 

She yelled out as Charles grabbed her off her feet and lifted her through the post. Mary expected to hear a bang and to find her brother with his head in half lying in a pool of blood but instead, when she opened her eyes she was a long way from the post. She had made it through. Oh. Still, she didn't want to do it again. 

"I told you," Charles said, "people don't get hurt when they go through the barrier, it's perfectly safe." 

Suddenly there was a load bang and two red haired roly-poly boys crashed through the barrier and one of them stated yelling. 

"Help! I've broken my foot. I've broken my foot. I am unable to walk." This would have been convincing if it hadn't been accompanied by a smile that could rival the Devil's in mischief. 

"Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee." Charles muttered. "Anyway, I've got to go now. Don't worry Mary," he said as Mary had a look of terror on her face, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." He then went back through the barrier. 

Mary went through a few carriages before finding a seat. About five or six minutes later some people came in. 

"We sit here." One of them said. He looked like the leader. Mary was about to get up but the boy stopped her. "You're cute, you know that? What house are you in, you look too old to be a first year." 

"I'm starting in fourth year today. I'm in Slytherin." At this the boy's face spread into a smile. The smile scared Mary, it was only done with his mouth and not his eyes. 

"Slytherin, really? Then let me teach you all you need to know." He said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The carriages were almost full, Elizabeth had to make do with what she could. That was next to a girl with fizzy brown hair. She didn't feel like talking. 

Elizabeth didn't know why she felt the way she had felt for the past few days. It scared her a bit. She had never felt like it before. It had to have something to do with the sorting hat putting her in Gryffindor. Her mum had told her that it was a good house to be put in, that she had been in it herself, but if her mum had been in it then that meant that Gryffindor had to be full of liars. 

Her mother still hadn't told her that they had been banned from England. 

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said. 

"Elizabeth. If you want to annoy me then you can call me Lizzy. If I like you them you can call me Lizzabeth. If you are asking for a favour you can call me Beth. If you want help with your homework call me Lizz and if you are having a go at me you can call me young lady. Abide by these rules and we might be able to get along." 

"What house are you in?" 

"Fifth year Gryffindor." 

"Me to. You know, if you want I could try to be friends with you?" 

This caught Elizabeth off guard. She had never had anyone ask her this before. She didn't know her surname though. 

"What's wrong." 

"My name is Elizabeth Jamelia Riddle. Do you still want to be friends with me?" 

"Yeah. I suppose that I do." 

The rest of the ride was quite fun. Elizabeth met Hermione's friends Ron Wesley and Harry Potter. The boy named Harry went a weird colour when she told him her surname. When she asked what was wrong he said nothing. 

Everything was going fine until she found a note with her name on it. 

Riddle Girl, 

We don't want you here at Hogwarts. When you get off the train, turn back and get out of this country. I give you warning. If you do not leave then you will be sorry. You do not deserve to be in Gryffindor. You will pay for what your father did. 


End file.
